


Rule Of Threes

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been casual, but sometimes it means so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Of Threes

Rule of Threes****

It was late when she let herself in, exhausted from the dramatic events of the past few days. She could still feel the blood all over her, even though she’d methodically washed herself clean at the police station afterwards. The blood was going to be there for a long time, staining her hands. She didn’t know if she could ever get that damned spot out.

No matter the guilt she felt, though, she wouldn’t change a single thing. Wouldn’t change anything that she actually could have, anyway. If it were possible, she’d want to change what had sent the events into motion in the first place – maybe if they’d worked the profile a little harder, Reid wouldn’t have been taken, and she wouldn’t have had to shoot the unsub point blank as he tried to attack her too.

The two sets of shoes just by the door told her that they were both already there. It had been Reid that first insisted on taking his shoes off in her condo, mismatched socks bared to the world. She didn’t know when Morgan had decided to follow suit, but one day she noticed there were two pairs, and it had been the same ever since.

She put her bag on the kitchen counter, and slipped the Chinese takeout menu free from the Thai, the Indian, the Pizza place she usually went to – Reid preferred Chinese, and tonight, it was about taking care of him.

She put the order through on auto-pilot. It was a busy night, and it would be at least forty-five minutes before the food was delivered, but Emily was absolutely fine with that. It would give them the chance to do what they needed to do. She wished she could have been home earlier, but while discharging a weapon meant paperwork, killing a person meant a hell of a lot more.

Emily padded up the stairs quietly; silence seemed to be the order of the evening. Sometimes there were no words to make everything better. Sometimes all they had was the warmth and comfort they could give each other.

Her fingers dropped to the buttons of her shirt, and she became vaguely aware of the few spots of blood that still stained her cuffs. She planned on tossing the shirt out in the morning, but there were more important things to do first.

‘Hey,’ she whispered softly, slipping the shirt off of her shoulders. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness – she could just make out their forms in the bed, unmoving. Clad in only her panties and bra, she slipped into the bed beside them. ‘I ordered Chinese.’

There was silence for a few seconds, before Morgan said, ‘We were waiting for you.’

‘You didn’t have to,’ Emily replied, in that same soft voice, but at the same time she knew they would have waited anyway, because thanks to the day’s events, it was about emotional comfort as much as it was about physical comfort. ‘Hey,’ she said again, this time letting her hand brush Reid’s cheek. He was spooned against Morgan, the other man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. A safety net.

‘How’re you doing?’

‘I’m fine,’ Reid mumbled, but Emily didn’t believe him for a second. She leaned in towards him, noticing that Morgan had shifted his arms slightly to accommodate her. She let her lips press softly against his. It takes him a moment to reciprocate, but when he does, it’s heavy, passionate.

She pulled away, asking him, ‘Are you sure you want this?’

His response was a strained, ‘Please,’ that told both her and Morgan everything they needed to know. She pulled back the covers, letting the cold air hit their skin. She felt the goosebumps rippling across her own body.

Both Morgan and Reid were both wearing just their boxers. She let her hand drift down Reid’s abdomen, slipping under the elastic waistband to grasp his cock in her hand. He was half hard already, but she felt him stiffening further as she stroked her fingers from the head to the shaft.

Morgan’s hand hovered near the nightstand, the older man looking at Reid in askance. Reid nodded with a short gasp as Emily started pumping him a little bit faster.

‘Yes,’ he choked out, whimpering as she withdrew. The hand didn’t go far, though, fingers taking the waistband to pull the boxers down. He was fully hard, pre-cum dripping from the head of the penis. She took the condom Morgan handed her, and tore the packet open, rolling it on Reid. There was a quick shuffling of positions, and she found herself at the bottom of the pile, with Reid hovering over her.

Morgan was still searching the drawer for the bottle of lube, but evidently Reid didn’t want to wait. He lowered her panties with one quick movement and then suddenly she was the one gasping as he pushed in – a little more roughly than usual. She let her fingers entangle themselves in his long hair, pulling him closer towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Morgan stroke himself a couple of times before slipping the condom on and coating it in lube.

Reid slowed down, evidently aware of Morgan’s presence above him. It was enough to let Morgan push himself in slowly, which sent a chain reaction down the line. Emily found herself gripping Reid’s hair a little bit tighter – she was so sure she’d pull it out by the roots if either of them did anything unexpected.

Morgan leaned in, not wanting to be left out of the embrace. It was something they’d always found difficult – trying to share between themselves. It never seemed to work the way it was supposed to, but that night wasn’t about sharing. It was about Reid. Emily lowered her grip, one hand hooked around Reid’s back, the other reaching down to cup his ass. It meant two things – one, Reid could turn his head to let Morgan’s lips catch against his, and two, she could better feel the vibrations of Morgan’s cock pounding against Reid’s ass. It was almost mesmerizing. Hot as hell, for sure.

Reid collapsed against her, his climax quickly followed by Morgan’s. She hadn’t orgasmed, but then, she rarely did from penetration alone.

They pulled apart, and Morgan dealt with the condoms while Reid headed to the shower, muttering something about not wanting the delivery boy to know what they’d been doing. There was more to his words, though – as much as he needed their comfort, he needed the time alone as well.

Morgan turned towards her the moment Reid had started off down the stairs. ‘Did you want me to finish you off?’ he asked, a little uncertain. They’d paired off between the three of them before, while Reid was away on a consult, or while Morgan was visiting his family in Chicago, or while Emily was finishing off her paperwork. It seemed a little different, though, doing it while Reid was just downstairs.

‘You don’t have to,’ she said, with a small smile. It was typical Morgan, offering to do things like this.

‘Trust me, princess,’ he said, charming grin fully in place, ‘It isn’t a chore.’

She grasped the headboard as his tongue hit her clit. It wasn’t his usual style, but damned if it didn’t feel good anyway. It took the edge off, and that was exactly what she needed. She came with a soft scream, fingernails scraping against wood. ‘Jesus Christ, Morgan,’ she muttered. ‘How the hell am I supposed to get up now?’

‘You don’t have to,’ he told her, still grinning. ‘But remember, you stay in bed the rest of the night, and pretty boy and I’ll eat all of the Moo Shu Pork.’

‘Like hell,’ she said, sitting up with lightning speed. Morgan’s grin simply widened.

They shared the shower as a matter of convenience, rather than any sexual gratification – according to her watch, dinner would be arriving soon, and she wasn’t entirely sure that Reid _wouldn’t_ hog all of the Moo Shu Pork.

The young genius seemed to be faring much better, both emotionally and psychologically. The food was laid out on the table unserved, along with three bowls, two sets of chopsticks, and a fork. Reid, however, was engrossed by the television.

‘_The Twilight Zone _is on,’ he said excitedly, almost sounding as though he was five years old all over again. ‘_Time Enough At Last._’

‘That’s the one with the glasses, right?’ Emily asked, serving out food from the small cardboard containers.

Reid nodded vigorously without taking his eyes off the screen.

‘Sounds like your worst nightmare,’ she joked.

‘Actually, while my reading glasses do make the job easier, my vision is adequate enough to suffice without them.’

Emily shook her head at what could only be described as Reid’s innocence. He wasn’t innocent, though – not really. He’d been through a lot more than most twenty-eight year olds. A lot more than most FBI agents. A lot more than her, at least, and she’d almost say a lot more than Morgan, but she knows about the burdens of Morgan’s childhood. The fact that he did this, even with his misgivings made it mean so much more.

Still, they were all feeling a lot more relaxed than they had been a few hours ago. Reid was laughing – smiling – now. Emily watched on with amusement as he teased Morgan, hands dipping below the other man’s waistline, and when he finally slipped Morgan’s cock free and slipped his mouth over it – the fucking hottest display of ebony and ivory she’d ever seen – she let her own fingers drift, rubbing herself to completion as Morgan’s fingers left deep gouges in her sofa.

She didn’t hide her satisfaction when they made the mutual decision to stay the night, because even though it never left the confines of their apartments, deep down she knew that it was a little more than just sex.


End file.
